The Mr. Men Bloody Movie
The Mr. Men Bloody Movie is an Adult-Animated Action Horror Thiller Film who based on The Mr. Men Show. It will be Released on March 30, 2021. It is the first ever R-Rated CGI Animated Paramount Animation Movie Film made. Summary Plot In the beautiful day in Dillydale, Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine went to the School to have a Field Trip to the Dillydale Zoo. Cast Kevin Conroy as Mr. Happy - The Main Protagonist of the Movie. Lewis Black as Mr. Grumpy James Cordon as Mr. Tickle Janet Leigh as Little Miss Calamity Grey DeLisie as Little Miss Sunshine Christopher Knights as Mr. Bump Lacey Chabert Little Miss Naughty Ashleigh Ball as Little Miss Scary Kaityln Dias as Little Miss Princess Eric Bauza as Murder the Coyote - The Main Antagonist of the Movie. Dan Canlasta as Mr. Nervous Amy Adams as Little Miss Daredevil Leigh-Allyn Baker as Little Miss Magic Jim Cummings as Mr. Fussing and Mr. Clumsy Jim Carrey as Mr. Stubborn Adam West as Mr. Slow and Mr. Mischief Mr. Lawrence as Mr. Strong Tara Strong as Little Miss Giggles Alan Tubyk as Mr. Scatterbrain Cedric the Entertainer as Mr. Tall Bill Hader as Mr. Messy Teresa Gallagher as Little Miss Chatterbox Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Nosey Martin Freeman as Mr. Small Rita Moreno as Little Miss Whoops Clancy Brown as Mr. Noisy Bill Fagerbakke as Mr. Quiet T.J Miller as Mr. Lazy Joseph Marcell as Mr. Persnickety Farris Patton as Little Miss Helpful and Little Miss Fun Sarah Silverman as Little Miss Curious Soundtrack Death Count Here is the Death Count who are died by Murder the Coyote (In the End Scene, They get Revived). Parents Guide * Parents be warned; This Horror Film is REALLY NOT FOR KIDS!! * Sex/Nudity: Lots of it start to finish like Miss Bossy is very pretty. Lots of sex usage with all nudity. Very strong sex references. A couple a friend, friends are gay; they can be later seen naked at one point implying sex. Very strong use of buttocks and breast flashes. * Violence/Gore: Mostly comical with a lots of Blood. * Profanity/Swearing: This Movie does not have swearing. * Alcohol/Drugs: the film is pretty much a stoners film; alcohol is used a lot of times. Rating Rated R for Nudity, Blood and Gore, Sex, Drug References. Quotes Mr. Happy: Come on you guys, let's get that Coyote! Mr. Bump: Where is Miss Whoops, I can't find her? Miss Sunshine: Oh My God, what is happening? Mr. Grumpy: Have you see Miss Daredevil? I know if Mr. Strong would find her for now. Mr. Strong: I'm going to look for Miss Daredevil, I'll be right back. Trivia * Murder the Coyote is the only Animal Character to be dead in the Movie. Studios Paramount Pictures Logo 2011 b.png Chorion Films Renegade Animation Category:R-Rated films Category:R-Rated animated films Category:Animation Category:Animated movies Category:Action Category:Horror Category:Horror films Category:Adult animation Category:Horror Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:2021 Category:2021 films Category:2021 movies Category:March 2021 Releases